


Movie Night

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Madelyn spends an evening with the Soul Riders





	Movie Night

Madelyn got on with the three Soul Riders almost straight from the get-go. As soon as she had met Alex for the very first time, she had admired her firey nature and the determination to get things done, despite any rules holding her back. Linda, who she met second, was quieter in comparison, but the pair still got on handsomely; when Madelyn felt like some downtime, whether that be sitting in the library or going for a quiet trail ride in the peace of the evening forests, Linda was always reliable not to break the silence. The third, Lisa, was wise and a natural leader; Madelyn always helped her if she was having some trouble with the memories of Pandoria, and the pair often sat together chatting on the beach beside the Golden Hills stables. She had heard word that the Druids were very close to finding Anne, but she was worried that she wouldn’t get on with the famed dressage rider.

Although that was a worry for another day. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the film that Alex had insisted they put on.

Completely unbeknownst to Madelyn, it was a horror movie. And Madelyn was not a big fan of those.

Five minutes into the film, she had already grabbed a cushion and was holding it to her chest, hugging it tightly. It was some film about an abandoned house in the woods, where those who entered the vicinity never came back. There were rumours of werewolves and ghosts, serial killers and feral children that littered the small town where the characters hailed from, though no one had leved to tell the tale.

An hour into the film, and the main character was wandering around inside the house in pitch black, the only light from their small torch. Then there was a loud shriek both from the film and the sofa of four girls. Madelyn never saw what unearthly creature made the sound.

‘W-Where’d Mad go?’ Linda asked, voice shaking.

Lisa chuckled. ‘She’s behind the sofa,’ she said.

The three girls laughed and peered over the back of the sofa to look down at Madelyn, curled up into a ball and hugging her cushion.

'Do you wanna switch the film off, Maddy?’ Alex asked.

'N-No, if you guys wanna watch it…’ Madelyn replied in a very quiet voice.

Linda sighed in sympathy. 'We’ll switch it off,’ she said, and proceeded to get up off of the sofa and go over to the DVD player.

'Aw, no, I don’t wanna ruin it for you guys,’ Madelyn said, looking up at her friends but not coming out from behind the sofa, 'if you guys are enjoying it then I don’t wanna take that away from you.’

'Mad, you’re our friend too, you know,’ Lisa said, reaching down and ruffling her friend’s hair, 'if you aren’t comfortable with this film then we don’t wanna upset you with it.’

'Least we know not to watch horror movies with you again,’ Alex said with a chuckle.

Madelyn grinned and checked that the film had been switched off before she came out from behind the sofa and plonked herself back down on the cushions. 'You guys are the best friends ever!’ she cried, wrapping her arms around Lisa and Alex’s shoulders.

The two girls laughed and hugged their friend back. 'You too, Maddy,’ Alex said, straightening her beanie.

Although she was no Anne, Madelyn had slotted into their group as though she had been there from day one. They all just hoped that when Anne did get back, that she didn’t take an instant dislike to their new friend because she thought they had replaced her, or simply because of their very different interests.

But for now, they were all just happy to put on another film; one that was a lot let scary and creepy, and more light and happy. They ended up watching several Disney films, as well as other animated films that centered largely around animals and romance. There wasn’t a dry eye from any of the girls when Bambi’s mother was shot, or when Mufasa was thrown into the stampede, even though they had all seen both of the films hundreds of times before.

'We are such babies,’ Alex laughed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

'It’s an emotional film! We’re meant to cry!’ Linda said indignantly, voice thick with tears.

'We just love animals too much,’ Lisa said, wiping her eyes with her fingertips.

'You can never love animals too much,’ Madelyn added with a laugh.

'Fair point,’ they all chuckled.


End file.
